Vertiginous Summoners and Overgrown Gophers
by SilverChelle
Summary: Sheena and the gang have just formed a pact with Gnome, and Sheena suffers dizzying side effects from the sudden addition to her power. But who is there to pull her through? Zelos, of course! Sheelos Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.


**Vertiginous Summoners and Overgrown Gophers**

"Agh! This guy's difficult to deal with!"

I scowled and continued.

"For the sake of creating two worlds in which everyone is at peace…gimme your power!"

"Well," said Gnome, bouncing up and down. "Whatever."

He disappeared with a flash, and I gave an inward sigh of relief because I wasn't sure how much more of the Summon Spirit I could take. He had placed me in a foul mood with all his jumping around and attitude.

I opened my palm to receive the orange orb, and it left a tingling sensation in my hand.

"Okay!" shouted Lloyd enthusiastically. "Now to—uh, where are we going next?"

"Oh, brother," said Genis flatly, and Lloyd blushed.

"I have heard that the Summon Spirit Celsius resides in the Ice Caves, near Flanoir," stated Regal.

"All right, then!" said Lloyd, his excitement returning. "To Flanoir!"

"Yeah!" agreed Colette eagerly, and we all headed to the exit.

However, I noticed Zelos frowning after the announcement, something he did only when he thought no one was looking. Did he have something against Flanoir? I furrowed my brow.

"Why so pensive, my voluptuous hunny?" Zelos said, draping an arm over me suddenly. "Still miffed because Gnome made fun of you?"

"Sh-shut up!" I said angrily, ducking out of his grip. "I'm not wasting my thoughts on that overgrown gopher. He has nothing to do with it. But it's none of your business what I'm thinking."

Zelos just grinned, and my mood darkened.

"The business of my hunnies is always my business," he said, leaning toward me, still smiling.

"Zelos, stay out of my space," I said, irritated, shoving him away. "And I don't fall into that category because I'm not your hunny."

"My Mizuh—hey!"

I looked over to see him rubbing his arm. Scanning the rest of our group, I could see Genis trying to be inconspicuous, holding his kendama, and I grinned. Unfortunately, he was failing miserably at discreteness, and Zelos noticed him too.

"Hey, twerp!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"I was just practicing my spells!" Genis cried innocently, dodging Zelos. "It was Lloyd's idea, right, Lloyd?"

"What? Yeah, whatever," Lloyd said absently, looking over from his mostly one-sided conversation with Presea.

"Honestly, boys," said Raine. "How can I ever read when you're all acting like five-year olds? The Kharlan wars are important."

"You're reading about the Kharlan Wars?" questioned Regal interestedly, overriding Zelos' "At least I'm a sexy five-year old!" and struck up a conversation with Raine.

I smiled, becoming lost in thought. These were my companions, and I could never call them anything less than friends. Until I had met them all I hadn't known what it was like to have real friends. The only friends I had ever had were Orochi and—and Kuchinawa, but Orochi was more like a brother, and Kuchinawa was—well—Kuchinawa. My heart still ached from his betrayal. He had also been like a brother, before…before what I had done…

"Hey, Sheena, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

I smiled at Lloyd, who was standing next to me.

"Good job, by the way, back there with Gnome," he said.

"Oh, uh…" I blushed, hating compliments, as always. "It was nothing."

"Yeah, but it's so cool that you're a Summoner!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, but before I could open my mouth to speak, red came into my view—Zelos, stepping between Lloyd and me.

"So, Sheena," he started, and Lloyd shrugged in confusion and walked away. "The one and only Zelos has heard of your desire to spend time with him, and he has come to fulfill your wishes."

"And does Zelos always talk about himself in third person?" I asked irately. He always had to interrupt me when I was having a conversation with Lloyd. Why?

"Of course!" he cried out dramatically. "Let's—"

"Ahh!"

I crumpled, lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Sheena?" Zelos said, catching me just in time.

"I feel dizzy," I said, closing my eyes.

I bowed my head, resting it against his shoulder, and he hoisted me up into his arms, bridal style.

"Zelos, put me down," I insisted, opening my eyes, but my voice was weak. "I'm fine."

"Raine!" he called out, ignoring my demand.

"Yes?" a voice replied.

"C'mere for a sec."

"Mmph!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into fists as a jolt of pain went through my body.

"Sheena?"

That was Raine. I looked at her, but I was in enough pain that I was having trouble focusing.

"Sheena?"

That was Raine. I looked at her, but I was in enough pain that I was having trouble focusing.

"Sheena, I need you to tell me what hurts," she said.

"I feel dizzy," I said in a strained voice. "And my whole body hurts."

"Hmm," she said. "I can only assume it's a reaction to Gnome. As I recall, you got sick after forming a pact with Undine, correct? And Volt?"

"Yeah," I said. "But this time it's worse."

"Well, there's nothing I can do," said Raine. "Your body just has to adapt."

Then her eyes got that crazy, knowledge-hungry gleam, and I groaned inwardly.

"Hmm…"she repeated, putting her chin in her hand. "This is really quite fascinating…It's the perfect opportunity for me to study you and document the information. Think of the possibilities…"

"Raine," I said, my voice still strained. "Please."

"But I have so many questions!"

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on Zelos' shoulder.

"That damn Summon Spirit," I said, and tears came to my eyes as another jolt went through me. I just wanted the pain to go away.

"C'mon, Professor," I heard Zelos say. "Maybe later. But what do we do now?"

_Thanks, Zelos,_ I thought. _I really don't feel like answering Raine's questions right now._

"Let's just camp here tonight," suggested Lloyd. "Right outside the area."

"Yes," consented Raine. "We have plenty of supplies, and it really wouldn't be safe to travel with Sheena like this."

A feeling of humiliation went through me; I hated holding everyone up.

I gasped and shuddered when a third jolt hit me, and I felt Zelos shift a little.

"Hang in there, my demonic banshee," he said, but I didn't reply. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Will Sheena be okay?" I heard Genis ask in a worried voice.

"Yes," Raine answered. "Her body just needs to adjust to using Gnome's power."

"It is nearly dark," said Regal. "Perhaps we should move out now."

"Chance of surviving at night in this gorge," said Presea. "72 percent."

I could feel Zelos' chest shake with laughter.

"You're optimistic, Presea," he said. "So let's get going."

So the group headed out. Zelos didn't tell me to walk, and I didn't ask. I doubted I could have stood up anyway, so I just stayed silent in his arms.

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on not concentrating on the pain. Luckily, it wasn't as hard as I would have expected it to be to distract myself because I kept breathing in the fresh scent of Zelos, and, somehow, being this close to him was almost as dizzying as Gnome was making me feel.

I suddenly realized I was tired, but I didn't know if it would be possible for me to sleep with a pounding headache and other pain as well.

I guess I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, I was lying down, and it was dark, and my companions were also lying around a fire.

I sat up in confusion. I hated waking up somewhere different from where I fell asleep because I always became disoriented.

"What's wrong, my Mizuho hunny? Bad dreams?"

I looked over and noticed Zelos sitting by the fire. Night watch, I guess.

"No," I said groggily, rubbing my eyes. "I'm not your hunny. What time is it?"

"About one, I think," he said, smirking.

"Oh."

Pushing my covers off, I drew my knees to my chest and locked my arms around them. My stomach gave a small heave, and I put my head on my knees and hugged my legs tightly.

"Ow," I moaned quietly, rocking back and forth a little.

"Sheena?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Zelos sitting next to me. I frowned. I hadn't even heard him come over.

"I don't feel so good," I admitted, blinking as my head started to pound.

Zelos reached up a hand and pressed it against my forehead, and I was surprised at the coolness of it because I was kind of chilly. A shiver went through me, and my head spun. I frowned when I realized Zelos had said something.

"What?' I asked, struggling to focus.

"I said, you're kinda hot."

"Zelos!" I snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"No," he frowned. "I mean, your head is hot."

"Oh," I said, and I shivered again.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, and he grabbed my hands. "Your hands are freezing!"

"I—yeah," I answered, my head still spinning slightly. "I feel—dizzy again."

"I'll be right back," he said, and I pressed my forehead to my knees again.

Sudden warmth settled around my shoulders, and I picked up my head to find that Zelos had wrapped a blue blanket around me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and a shiver ran through me.

And, suddenly, I was in the air, moving, and I cried out in surprise. Zelos had picked me up!

"Zelos!" I said confusedly.

I hugged my blanket to me.

"What're you doing? Put me down!"

"Relax, Sheena," he replied lightly. "I'm just gonna put you closer to the fire so you can warm up a little."

"Oh," I said, sporting a whirling mind, and then, "Oh!" as a wave of pain coursed through my body.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head on Zelos' shoulder as unconsciousness approached.

"Zelos," I moaned. "I think—I think I'm going to faint."

And faint I did.

I came to a few minutes later. A sensation of being trampled on by a large animal had taken over me. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, either.

"Sheena?"

Focusing my eyes, I noticed a face staring at me with concern, and I dimly knew it to be the possession of Zelos. I was in his lap, I vaguely noted, in his arms.

"I'm fine," I said, but it was more of me making sure I could still speak since I was obviously not okay.

The world around me almost seemed fuzzy; in fact, the only two things that felt real were: a) Zelos staring at me; and b) the unearthly pain. I cried out as my thoughts were interrupted by even more hurt. I clutched Zelos' pink tunic and squeezed my eyes shut as several tears spilled over my warm cheeks.

"What hurts?" Zelos questioned in alarm.

"Everything," I said through clenched teeth.

When the wave passed, I opened my eyes and just lay crying in my friend's arms. His crystal blue eyes took in my shaking form.

"Zelos, it hurts," I whispered. "It hurts so much."

His response was to hug me to him and rock me back and forth.

"Hang on, my banshee," he said, wiping the salty tears from my face. "It'll be over soon."

"I hope so," I said quietly, and Zelos smoothed my hair back out of my face.

"You'll be okay," he said, and he leaned his face down so it was only centimeters away from mind. His eyes searched my front, and I wiped my eyes, feeling self-conscious. However, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. My already pained breathing caught in my throat.

"You'll be okay," he repeated, squeezing my hand.

I just buried my face in his neck and clutched his shirt, still shaking and crying, and he put his hand over my hair and held my head. Eventually, I slipped back off into a restless slumber.

XXX

The rest of the night passed with me waking up every half-hour. Zelos was there each time I awoke, soothing me and holding me; although, he looked like he could use some sleep himself.

It was a long night…

XXX

"Mm…"

I awoke to sun shining on my face, and a strange happiness enveloped me: I felt better. My pain—other than a minor headache—had dissipated. I was lying down, and Zelos was lying next to me, his arms around me. He was sleeping, and I took in with plenty of guilt the paleness of face and the dark rings under his eyes. He was a much better person than I ever gave him credit for, and I knew it. Maybe if he didn't always act like such a jerk. But I guess everyone has reasons.

Hmm…

I decided not to get up just yet; I was exhausted from waking up so much the previous nights. So I closed my eyes and pressed my face against Zelos' chest, pretending I was still asleep in case he woke up and caught me. I would never hear the end of that one.

But it was kind of nice, just lying there, wrapped in a blanket, in someone's arms. It felt…good, like nothing bad could get to me.

I sighed softly to myself.

I wanted to be a closer friend with Zelos, but I didn't know how. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he turned our conversation into him provoking me until I yelled at him or hit him. But why? Why did he always have to do that? Did he want attention? If so, couldn't he just pick on someone else? He was such a perverted pest.

Or maybe, just maybe, he was hiding something much larger than all of this.

But sometimes…he was different. The times when it really counted, he was there, helping everyone along, like last night, for example. For so many hours, he stayed with me and comforted me. His kind actions almost made the pain endurable.

Almost.

In fact, I almost wanted to tell him how nice I thought he really was.

Almost.

I just about stopped breathing when Zelos stirred, but to freeze would be to give up my current charade of sleep. Silence it had to be.

I just about stopped breathing a second time when I felt the young man's palm on my head. But I smiled when I learned what he was dong—he was running his fingers through my hair, from root to tip, and It felt so good. He was being so sweet.

He was being so sweet that I almost wanted to slip my arm around his waist and hold him.

Almost.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here's another old Sheelos piece I found in a composition notebook. I never posted it before because I didn't feel it up to par with some of my other stories, but if you like it, I'd love a review. *Hint hint* :)

-SC


End file.
